


berceuse

by Chlorella



Category: Dragon Nest (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Hurt (physically though)/Comfort, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Second Person, Romantic Fluff, i guess, lullaby
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlorella/pseuds/Chlorella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Mungkin kau kehabisan bahan obrolan atau bosan bicara karena aku lebih banyak diam. </p><p>Pada dasarnya aku memang tak begitu suka mengobrol basa - basi, tapi kau sendiri sepertinya berpikiran sama denganku kali ini. Kau tidak melakukan apapun, hanya berbaring miring menghadapku dengan tatapan yang hanya kau tujukan padaku itu. Tatapan yang mengingatkanku pada saat kau memuji warna mataku. Tatap yang sama seperti saat kau pertama kali menyaksikan pertarunganku di Stormy Arena. Masih tatapan yang sama seperti saat kau bilang diriku lebih indah dari yang kukira.</p><p><i>Cobalah untuk tidur,</i> katamu. Aku menggeleng. <i>Ninabobokan aku</i>, batinku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	berceuse

**Author's Note:**

> ...Sebenernya ini semacem lanjutan fic daku yang sebelumnya. charanya pun sama :'D  
>  maap dan makasih banget buat my lovely sweet pie, Boethiah yang mau inquinya kunistai (lagi) //plak //dibuang
> 
> mau bikin humor tp kyknya garing. yaudah jadi fluffy2 mellow ga jelas aja deh xD
> 
> Inquisitor POV  
> Saint x Inqui ---skip reading if u dont like this :D

_Saint Haven, malam kesepuluh musim gugur._

Enam setengah jam sudah berlalu sejak mentari sepenuhnya terbenam. Aku tetap terjaga sembari menghitung bulir demi bulir waktu yang rasanya bagai tersumbat pinggang jam pasir. Aku meringis perih. Sudah lama kupejamkan mataku yang tak mengantuk, tapi tubuhku yang lecet dan diperban disana - sini berteriak, menggedor kesadaranku yang sedari tadi ingin kuhanyutkan dalam empuknya ranjang dan hangatnya selimut.

Kedatanganmu juga menggagalkan usaha tidurku. Aku tahu kau datang saat embusan udara dingin menerpa kelopak mataku. Mungkin aku hanya mengira itu angin malam musim gugur, jikalau udara dingin itu tidak pula menerpa hidungku dan membawakan wangi segar dedaunan yang biasa mengiringi tubuhmu kemanapun kau pergi. Mungkin parfum. Atau hidungku saja yang bereaksi berlebihan setiap kau berada di dekatku. Entahlah.

Kubuka mataku untuk melihat wajahmu yang menyapa ramah padaku. Kau duduk di kursi kecil di sampingku memakai kimono mandimu. Aku segera tahu kau baru saja berbenah saat kulihat kulitmu yang lembap di balik lengan kimono itu dan rambut emasmu yang sedikit basah tersisir rapi.

“Masih sakit?”

Aku menggeleng, berusaha terlihat baik - baik saja sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecut ---bukan bermaksud pelit senyum, tapi berusaha setulus mungkin tetap saja kecut. Hebat sekali jika aku masih bisa tersenyum setelah empat tulang rusukku patah, sekujur tubuhku penuh luka lebam dan sayat, dan bodohnya, aku membiarkan kakiku terkena panah hingga aku sulit berjalan. Reka ulang kejadian: oke, aku ceroboh. Aku mengabaikan perintah mundur dan bersikeras menahan serangan gerombolan itu di Colosseum. Memang, aku sedikit unggul karena berhasil mengalahkan tiga dari enam orang yang mengepungku (seharusnya ada delapan orang, entah kemana perginya dua orang lagi), namun aku tidak sempat menghindar saat Barbarian itu berlari penuh dendam ke arahku, melompat dan menerjang, dan aku belajar dari pengalaman bahwa kapak itu besar, berat, tajam, dan dihantam oleh benda itu rasanya sungguh _menyakitkan---_ dan aku tak ingat apa - apa lagi. Saat terbangun, aku sudah berada di ruangan ini dan melihatmu tertidur pulas, meringkuk di sampingku. Barulah aku bersyukur ada semacam handicap dalam arena itu, jadi aku tidak benar - benar mati di sana, karena aku takkan bisa memandangi wajah tidur yang paling kusukai itu lagi jika aku mati. 

Kembali ke masa kini. Aku berusaha bangkit ---sakitnya minta ampun meskipun ada healing relic milikmu di sebelahku--- dan berniat menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahku yang lengket oleh peluh. Tapi kau buru - buru menghampiriku, merengkuh lembut bahuku dan merebahkanku kembali ke ranjang.

“Katakan saja apa yang kau butuhkan. Biar aku yang ambilkan untukmu.”

Ya ampun, aku ini bukan bayi. Kau juga bukan pengasuhku.

“Aku bisa sendiri--- argh!”

Luka di punggungku yang kudapat dari crusader yang kulawan saat itu tergores permukaan seprai saat aku mencoba bangkit dengan sedikit terburu - buru ---lihat saja nanti, crusader, akan kubalas kau di pertarungan berikutnya--- seketika kembali terasa perih. Aku pun kembali terbaring tak berdaya sambil lagi - lagi meringis meratapi nasib. Normalnya aku akan tertawa melihat ekspresimu sekarang, perpaduan yang lucu dari sebal, gemas, dan puas, sambil berkacak pinggang saat kau melihat sendiri kelakuanku--- tapi aku sedang tidak ingin dan tidak bisa tertawa, jadi... yah. 

“Tidak selamanya kau bisa melakukan semua sendiri, kau tahu.”  
“…Uhh”, jawabku, terdengar seperti orang idiot.  
“Biar kuambilkan obat penghilang sakit. Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?”

Aku terdiam, memikirkan niatku untuk bangkit dari ranjang itu sebelumnya.

“…Aku ingin cuci muka”

Kau tersenyum, menghampiriku untuk mencium keningku. Kau mungkin tidak tahu betapa aku menyukainya. Jika saja aku tidak terluka, aku akan memegang tanganmu dan berkata _jangan pergi._ Tapi kondisiku sekarang tidak memungkinkanku bergerak secara leluasa, jadilah aku terbengong - bengong sambil mengulurkan tangan ke udara malam saat aku menatap punggungmu yang semakin menjauh hingga kau keluar dari pintu kamar. 

Dua menit kemudian kau kembali, masih mengenakan kimono mandimu. Kau meletakkan beberapa wadah berisi macam - macam barang yang kutahu milik Physician kecil itu di meja samping ranjangku. Oh, juga sebuah wadah berisi air dan handuk.

“Makanlah obat ini, untuk sementara bertahanlah dulu sampai aku bisa melakukan greater heal berikutnya.”

Aku mencoba duduk, saat kau memapahku dan menyodorkan satu mangkuk kecil obat racikan Physician itu. Aku tidak yakin apakah itu benar - benar obat atau--- entahlah. Terlihat berlendir, warnanya putih, kenyal seperti agar - agar dan… sepertinya hidup karena benda itu bergoyang - goyang… kuharap cuma firasatku saja. Entah dimana ia belajar hingga ia bisa membuat temuan - temuan aneh itu. Bahkan semua ilmu tentang _magic_ yang kupelajari saat ini belum cukup untuk mengungkap hal - hal ruwet seperti itu. Mungkin sesekali aku harus mengintip kamar anak itu untuk mengetahui rahasianya? Ah, yang benar saja. Gawat jika ketahuan, aku tidak ingin dikira maniak, penguntit, _lolicon,_ tukang intip atau semacamnya.

Kumakan obat(?) itu dengan enggan. Rasanya seperti deterjen dengan aroma buah - buahan. Awalnya kukira tidak masalah jika kumakan… sampai aku merasa ada sesuatu bergerak di lambungku. Kontan aku merasa kacau, jangan salahkan aku kalau setelahnya aku bergidik ngeri---

“…O--oi! sebenarnya apa yang kumakan tadi!?”

Rasanya ingin kutonjok wajahmu keras - keras saat kulihat ekspresimu justru terlihat begitu bersemangat. Seolah - olah kau memang menungguku bereaksi dan menanyakan perihal apa yang kumakan itu.

“Hebat, bukan!? Namanya slime. Serbaguna! Bisa kau gunakan untuk pengobatan, atau kau jadikan monster yang menyerang musuhmu! Ini, aku bawakan sampel lain yang lebih besar. Kau lihat? Benar - benar hidup dan terlihat imut, ya!?”

Sekarang aku mual sejadi - jadinya. Apalagi saat kau bercerocos soal makhluk itu dengan antusias dalam satu tarikan napas. Refleks, aku menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan. Masa bodoh jika aku muntah di sini ---meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kumuntahkan karena aku belum makan, yang penting makhluk sialan itu _keluar---_

“Aaaah! Jangan dimuntahkan! Aku serius, itu juga bisa menghilangkan sakitmu untuk sementara!”  
_“…uuurgh--“_  
“Ayolah, tahan, ya? Kumohon…”

Susah payah kutelan lagi mualku saat kau membelai punggungku berulang kali. Kalau kita belum saling kenal, aku pasti mengira kau sedang berusaha meracuniku atau semacamnya. Lagi - lagi aku meratapi nasib, harus memakan makhluk itu hidup - hidup saat aku sedang terluka parah. Seolah belum cukup saja penderitaanku.

Beberapa saat setelahnya memang rasa sakitku sedikit berkurang. Yah, setidaknya makhluk itu bisa berguna. Tapi jangan pernah berharap aku mau makan itu lagi.

Kau tersenyum, masih dengan senyum menyebalkan itu. Sepertinya kau amat puas dengan hasil yang diberikan slime itu pada tubuhku. Kemudian kau beralih pada wadah lain yang kau bawa, mencelupkan handuk yang sempat kau lupakan keberadaannya ke dalam air sebelum memerasnya dan mengusapkannya ke wajahku. 

Aku selalu suka sentuhanmu. Kau memperlakukanku seolah aku ini pecah belah. Seolah aku adalah milikmu yang paling berharga. Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu sehati - hati itu saat mengelapi wajahku, karena meskipun sekujur tubuhku lecet dan berdenyut - denyut nyeri, wajahku tak tergores sedikitpun. Mungkin semua lawanku di Colosseum sudah tahu bahwa kalau sampai ada yang melukai wajahku sedikit saja, aku akan langsung mengamuk di arena dan itu _bukan_ pertanda baik---- ah, sudahlah. Yang jelas, aku selalu suka dimanja olehmu. Aku menikmati bagaimana telapak tanganmu membelai pipiku, saat kau menempelkan dahimu ke dahiku, juga saat suasana sunyi sejenak dan kau menatapku lekat sebelum kau akhirnya bicara.

“Aku sudah dengar cerita tentang pertandingan itu. Meski tim perwakilan guild kita kalah, kau bertarung dengan sangat baik.”

Aku hanya terdiam, menyimak kemana kata - katamu mengarah.

“Tapi lain kali, cobalah untuk lebih menjaga dirimu sendiri.”  
“Aku tahu, aku tahu. Waktu itu aku hanya---“  
“….Hanya mengabaikan perintah untuk mundur, lalu menghadang segerombolan orang gila seorang diri, dan akibatnya kau terluka separah ini. Begitu?”  
“Aku melakukannya agar teman - teman bisa kabur---“  
“Apa itu berarti harus mengorbankanmu? Lebih baik kita kalah karena mengundurkan diri dari pertarungan daripada harus membawamu pulang dalam keadaan begini. Itu tidak sebanding, kau tahu.”

Selalu seperti ini. Kau selalu punya cara untuk membuatku tak berkutik. _Menyebalkan._  
Aku semakin tak berkutik saat kau merengkuh wajahku dan mengecup bibirku. Seolah itulah caramu membungkamku agar tak membantah omonganmu. Karena kau tahu aku memang takkan melawan. Karena kau tahu aku juga menyukainya. _Permainanmu curang,_ pikirku. 

Jemari tanganmu menggerayang dan lidahmu meliar. Seperti biasanya aku diam, menikmati setiap kecupmu. Anggap aku aneh, tapi setiap sentuhmu membuatku tak sanggup bergerak meskipun aku ingin, mengunci semua emosiku yang bergejolak di balik lapisan kulitku yang tipis---

_…dan aku suka itu._

Lima menit belum cukup, jika saja aku tak kehabisan napas. Kau sendiri mengambil jeda untuk menarik napas sejenak. 

“Tidak tahukah kau, betapa khawatirnya aku saat melihatmu nyaris mati?”  
“…Aku tahu, sudah jadi peranmu sebagai seorang Saint untuk merawat kami semua, tapi kau tidak perlu cemas soal diriku----”  
“Kau pikir kita sedang bicara tentang tugas, peran, atau semacamnya?”  
“…………….”

Mendengar diamku, kau hanya menghela napas.

“Kau jahat, Inquisitor.”

 _Kau bicara begitu seolah kau tidak cukup jahat saja,_ pikirku saat kau kembali menciumku, _lebih dalam,_ dan seperti biasa, jantungku bereaksi secara berlebihan. Padahal bukan sekali dua kali kau melumpuhkanku sepenuhnya dengan desah dan sentuhmu. 

“..Asal kau tahu saja, akulah yang paling merasa sedih kalau sampai hal buruk terjadi padamu.”

Lagi - lagi kau tidak membiarkanku bicara. Justru kau yang jahat karena kau seenaknya mengutarakan isi pikiranmu sedangkan aku hanya bisa bungkam. Kau jahat karena hanya kau, di antara semua orang, yang benar - benar tahu bagaimana cara membuat pertahanan mentalku ambruk. Aku menyalahkanmu karena jarakmu hanya satu jengkal dari tubuhku hingga aku bisa melihat kulitmu di balik kimono mandimu dan mengendusi wangi yang menyeruak dari baliknya. Salahmu jika wangi itu menyulut pelita di dalam diriku. Salahmu karena kau tidak memakai apapun di balik kimono sialan itu. Lagi - lagi salahmu saat aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk memelukmu sekarang juga, dan tanganku yang bergerak sendiri menyelusup ke dalam kimonomu, meraba kulitmu yang dingin. Kualirkan sedikit tegangan listrik ke jemariku yang menjelajahi setiap lekukmu dan membuat tubuhmu bergetar. _Kau pasti menyukainya,_ pikirku saat melihat semburat merah di wajahmu dalam temaram cahaya lilin. 

Mungkin kau juga sudah lelah menahan diri, karena itulah kau membawaku rebah ke atas ranjang. Saat itu juga aku mengutuk diriku yang tidak bisa menahan sakit--- obat penghilang sakit itu belum sepenuhnya menyebar ke tubuhku, jadi wajar jika aku mengerang saat tubuhmu menindih tempat tulang rusukku patah, seketika membuatmu terkesiap dan segera menjauh.

“M-maaf! kau tidak apa - apa!?”

 _Jelas tidak mungkin aku baik - baik saja,_ pikirku. Napasku tersengal dan sakitnya bukan main setiap kali aku mencoba menarik napas. Kalau tadi aku masih bisa tersenyum saat kau menanyakan kabarku, kali ini tidak.

“…Sssh, tenanglah… tarik napas pelan - pelan…”

Aku merasakan sakitku sedikit demi sedikit berkurang saat napasku mengikuti irama belaianmu di rambutku sembari kau mendekapku lembut. Darimana kau belajar hingga gerakan tanganmu begitu menenangkan? Ah, mungkin karena kau terbiasa merawat orang lain. Agak sebal juga karena aku benar - benar terlihat seperti bayi resah yang sedang ditenangkan olehmu. Tapi hei, rasanya tidak buruk juga diperlakukan seperti ini. 

“Sepertinya aku harus bersabar dulu sampai kau pulih, ya”  
“Uhm.”

Mungkin kau kehabisan bahan obrolan atau bosan bicara karena aku lebih banyak diam. Lima menit lebih hanya sunyi yang menemani kita. Aku tak sedang mengeluh, karena pada dasarnya aku tak begitu suka mengobrol basa - basi dan di saat - saat seperti inilah aku bisa menatap lekat dirimu yang berbaring di sampingku. Kau sendiri sepertinya berpikiran sama denganku kali ini. Kau tidak melakukan apapun, hanya berbaring miring menghadapku dengan tatapan yang hanya kau tujukan padaku itu. Tatapan yang mengingatkanku pada saat kau memuji warna mataku. Tatap yang sama seperti saat kau pertama kali menyaksikan pertarunganku di Stormy Arena. Masih tatapan yang sama seperti saat kau bilang diriku lebih indah dari yang kukira. 

Leherku terasa pegal setelah terlalu lama menghadapkan kepalaku ke samping, karena saat ini aku terlentang dan kau ada di sebelah kiriku. Kuputuskan untuk memiringkan posisiku sedikit dengan hati - hati. Untunglah empat tulang rusukku yang patah berada di sisi kanan, jadi rasanya tidak akan terlalu sakit saat aku berbaring menghadapmu. Yah, kecuali saat lenganku sedikit menimpa patahan tulang rusuk itu, tapi itu bisa diatur. Aku hanya tinggal memelukmu dan lenganku akan tersangga oleh bahumu, tidak akan menyentuh tulang rusukku yang ngilu. 

“Cobalah untuk tidur”, katamu sambil mengelus punggungku.

Aku menggeleng. Kalau aku bisa tidur, sudah sejak tadi kulakukan.  
Kau hanya tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan tubuhmu padaku dengan hati - hati dan menyandarkan dagumu di puncak kepalaku.

“Perlukah kunyanyikan ninabobo?”  
“Ogah. Kau pikir suaramu sebagus itu?”  
“A--aaww, ya ampun, kejam sekali!”

Meski tidak kelihatan, aku merasakan ekspresimu berubah dari senyum menyebalkan itu menjadi murung yang menggemaskan. Kalau aku tidak sedang terluka, jelas aku akan tertawa. Kadang narsismemu yang berlebih itu membuatku gatal untuk menghancurkannya, dan rasanya puas melihat ekspresimu mencelos saat aku berhasil. Tapi mungkin kau sedang beruntung karena aku tak bisa tertawa saat ini.

“…Hey, siapa tahu kau malah mengantuk karena tersihir oleh suaraku.”  
“Sudah kubilang ogah----“  
_“Lovely, cutey, pretty~ Your Idol Harori----_ aduh!”

Kujewer saja kupingmu karena kau yang minta.

“Nyanyikan lagu itu lagi dan kusetrum kau----“  
“Oke, oke! Aku diam, aku diam!”

Masalah terselesaikan…. hingga dua menit kemudian aku merasakan getaran di jakunmu dan mendengar suara baritonmu bersenandung malu - malu. _Katamu kau akan tetap diam,_ pikirku. Aku menghela napas, tidak kuniatkan untuk terdengar olehmu, tapi pada dasarnya kau memang lelaki yang terlalu peka, dan kau segera berhenti menyenandungkan lagumu itu.

“Ahaha, harap maklum. Bernyanyi sudah jadi kebiasaanku kalau suasana sedang sepi. Kau benar - benar tidak suka dengan suaraku, ya?”

Jeda.

“…Terserah kau saja. Tapi jangan nyanyikan lagu Harori itu lagi”  
“Hmm, oke. Tapi sebenarnya kau sangat ingin mendengarku bernyanyi, ‘kan?”  
“Tidak. Suaramu jelek. Sangat jelek”

Kau kembali memperlihatkan senyum menyebalkan itu, pertanda kau sedang puas, bangga, semangat, kelewat senang, dan sebagainya. Bukan sekali dua kali aku mendengarmu bernyanyi, dan kau tahu aku bohong kalau kubilang suaramu jelek. Kau kembali bersenandung tanpa lirik, berawal dari nada - nada yang tak kukenal dan kemudian kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang terdengar familier. 

_Ontas kritela nosontolis,_  
_Virtili valetzuli…_

_Ah, aku tahu lagu ini,_ pikirku. The Eternal Path, lagu rakyat yang didedikasikan untuk Goddess. Lagu yang juga dinyanyikan orang - orang Calderock untuk menenangkan anak - anak yang resah saat desa itu diserang monster. 

_Kiyetu sanela hala’hui_  
_Leilian vo’elus virras_

Kau bilang, siapa tahu aku tersihir oleh suaramu. Entah sihir apa yang kau tanamkan dalam suaramu karena setiap bait nyanyianmu melenakan seluruh inderaku, seolah menyuruhku bermanja dan tidur saja di pelukanmu. Kadang aku berpikir, daripada membanggakan bakatmu di depanku dan membuatku sebal setengah mati dengan narsismemu, kenapa kau tidak sekalian menjadi penyanyi idola saja? Sekarang pun banyak yang diam - diam menyukaimu, kau tahu. Alasanmu, kau demam panggung. Kau juga bilang kalau suara itu ditujukan khusus untukku. 

_Vira notu sontriso_  
_Wori melivra o_  
_Huisas sanaela hala_  
_Rekriato me…_

…dan saat mendengarmu bernyanyi lagi, kuakui aku memang berharap suara emas itu hanya ditujukan untukku. Egois memang.

_Kaya naiatolus_  
_Wiirehi kala’us_  
_Lea le’u teras_  
_Rekriato me…_

Aku semakin membenamkan kepalaku ke lehermu, menikmati wangi yang selalu mengiringi tubuhmu itu. 

“Ngantuk?”  
“Mhm.”

Kau hanya tertawa kecil, yang hanya kudengar sebagian saja karena kesadaranku semakin memburam dan menggelap. Aku melihat bibirmu bergerak, tapi tak bisa kubaca. Aku pun yakin aku mengatakan sesuatu setelahnya, tapi tak bisa kuingat. Yang kutahu, pipimu merona dan kau menatapku seolah kau tidak pernah mengira aku akan mengatakannya. Mungkin aku setengah mengigau. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha mengingat apa yang kita bicarakan… kesadaranku semakin menghilang. 

Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah, kau mencium bibirku begitu lama.  
Hanya itu, tidak lebih.

…dan hal pertama yang kulihat setelahnya adalah semburat cahaya siang hari di jendela, tanpa dirimu di sampingku.

**Author's Note:**

> wkwk ada yang kenal The Eternal Path, lagu yg dinyanyiin sama si saint?  
> eeyup itu BGM calderock village versi DNSEA yg aslinya dinyanyiin sama Erutan. emang bener2 ninabobo deh lagunya. yang belum pernah maen di server SEA, coba googling dan denger lagunya deh. tapi jangan dengrin pas lagi begadang nugas, ntar tepar depan pc loh xD
> 
> anyway thanks for reading~


End file.
